Ce qu'est l'amour
by Norellenilia
Summary: Gaara a pris l'habitude de méditer sur de nombreux sujets lors de ses nuits sans sommeil. Dont l'amour, sous toutes ses formes. Mais il y en a une qu'il comprend bien moins que les autres... Qu'est-ce vraiment que l'amour avec un grand A ?


Lorsque l'on frôle la mort, on a ensuite tendance à voir la vie autrement, et à réfléchir à des choses auxquelles on n'aurait jamais songé avant.

C'est ce qui est arrivé à Gaara. A la différence près qu'il avait littéralement perdu la vie et qu'on avait dû le ressusciter, certes… Avant cet incident, il avait déjà pour habitude de passer ses innombrables nuits sans sommeil à réfléchir sur tout un tas de sujets. Mais après être revenu de l'au-delà, il avait commencé à voir les choses de manière bien différente et à se poser des questions sur le sens de la vie en général, et de la sienne en particulier. S'il n'y avait eu personne pour le ramener parmi les vivants, le monde aurait continué de tourner, mais il n'était pas inutile pour autant. Il avait un rôle à tenir, en tant que Kazekage, ainsi qu'en tant qu'individu, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il devait aider son peuple, le protéger, entretenir de bonnes relations avec les pays voisins. Avec ses voisins à lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il devait continuer à améliorer sa relation avec son frère et sa sœur, et essayer de se faire plus d'amis. Il voulait continuer à s'instruire, à se cultiver. Il devait oublier le passé, les mauvais souvenirs. Il ne devait pas les oublier, et apprendre de ses erreurs.

Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, les pensées s'enchaînaient dans la tête de Gaara, encore plus qu'avant. Malgré l'extraction de Shukaku, il ne dormait pourtant pas plus de quatre ou cinq heures par nuit, mais cela lui suffisait. Temari s'inquiétait parfois.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? As-tu dormi assez ?

\- Si je n'ai pas dormi assez, je me sentirai fatigué, et je dormirai donc plus la nuit prochaine, avait-il pris l'habitude de répondre, calmement.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets. »

Kankuro s'inquiétait sûrement aussi, mais il n'osait pas le montrer. Ou bien il se disait que son petit frère était un grand garçon qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Non, il s'inquiétait un peu ; cela se sentait. Devant les airs interrogateurs qu'il arborait parfois, Gaara lui adressait un très léger signe de tête qui signifiait : « ça va. » Kankuro le percevait toujours. Il percevait bien, dans le temps, la moindre aura meurtrière que Gaara pouvait dégager, surtout quand cela le concernait directement.

Il y avait beaucoup d'avantages au fait de ne pas dormir beaucoup, le principal étant le temps en plus dont Gaara disposait en une journée. Il pouvait ainsi terminer la paperasse en retard, mais aussi s'adonner à ses méditations. Et quand il n'était pas plongé dans ses pensées, il lisait beaucoup. Il avait toujours aimé la lecture. Dès qu'il eut appris à lire, il avait pris l'habitude de se faufiler dans la bibliothèque de son père et passait parfois des heures à lire pour s'occuper, bien que les livres disponibles ne fussent pas d'un grand intérêt pour un petit enfant, et pas beaucoup plus pour un meurtrier en série. Mais après les examens Chuunin de Konoha et son retour à une personnalité plus posée, cette habitude lui devint agréable et il profita un peu plus de ses lectures nocturnes. Avec le recul, Gaara se disait aujourd'hui qu'avoir lu autant de livres d'histoire, d'ouvrages traitant de sujets compliqués comme l'économie, la gestion ou la stratégie militaire lui avait été finalement très utile pour son poste de dirigeant. Cela lui permettait notamment de suivre les conversations des membres du Conseil, et surtout de savoir s'ils essayaient de le berner ou simplement de le prendre pour un idiot. C'était bien leur genre ; d'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà essayé. Et même après avoir vu que cela ne marchait pas, ils retentaient leur chance. Finalement, c'étaient eux, les idiots. Gaara les soupçonnait de préparer un mauvais coup ; mais ce n'était pas grave, il prévoyait un remaniement très prochainement.

Les étagères de son père contenaient également un certain nombre de livres un peu plus philosophiques, mais ils semblaient aussi neufs que s'ils sortaient tout juste du rayon d'une librairie : Gaara avait visiblement été le seul à les toucher. Son père n'avait jamais été un grand penseur… Pas plus qu'un grand dirigeant, bien qu'il eût au moins lu une partie de ses livres sur le sujet, mais il avait visiblement jugé inutile d'en suivre les conseils. Gaara les avait pourtant trouvés bons. Enfin, tant pis pour son père, et tant mieux pour lui. Quant aux essais philosophiques, ils étaient bien plus difficiles à comprendre, et dans ce qu'il comprenait, il se trouvait des choses avec lesquelles il n'était pas toujours d'accord, et d'autres qu'il approuvait totalement. Et puis des choses dont il se fichait pas mal. Mais cela lui avait appris à développer ses capacités de réflexion et à se forger un avis personnel sur beaucoup de choses. Il en avait relu certains après sa « mort, » ce qui lui avait permis de les revoir sous un autre angle et d'approfondir encore plus ses réflexions.

Après avoir passé autant de temps à haïr le monde qui l'entourait et tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient, Gaara avait ressenti le besoin de le comprendre, d'apprendre comment il fonctionnait, comment l'appréhender. Et à présent qu'il était revenu de « l'autre côté, » comme on disait parfois, ce monde, il avait envie de le connaître, de le connaître personnellement, de savoir comment vivre avec et comment en faire vraiment partie. C'était Naruto Uzumaki qui lui en avait donné envie. Il se demandait souvent où il en serait à présent sans ce garçon.

Le seul type de livres quasiment absent de la bibliothèque de son père était le roman. Le quatrième Kazekage considérait que la fiction était une perte de temps, que les gens importants vivaient dans la réalité et n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de distractions. Gaara trouvait aujourd'hui cela cocasse pour un homme qui avait autant aimé le mensonge. Depuis, il en avait fait venir quelques uns sur les conseils des libraires (il y avait notamment les romans d'un certain Jiraiya, mais Naruto lui avait dit un jour de s'en méfier comme de la peste), et il découvrait ce genre littéraire qui était pour lui quasiment inédit. Même les livres dont son oncle Yashamaru s'était servi pour lui apprendre à lire étaient des manuels simplifiés sur l'histoire du village de Suna.

Il découvrit qu'il aimait bien les romans d'aventures, ceux où le héros effectuait une quête initiatique et se découvrait lui-même. Il n'était pas très intéressé par les romans policiers, car il découvrait toujours le coupable au bout de quelques chapitres. Il supposa que son passé y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il avait essayé un roman de Jiraiya, par curiosité, et il se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il comprit pourquoi Naruto les lui avait déconseillés, et plaignit le jeune homme d'avoir dû supporter deux ans et demi d'entraînement avec un personnage aussi dépravé et malsain.

Une chose en particulier le frappa lors de ses lectures. Dans presque chaque histoire se développait invariablement une romance entre deux personnages, les protagonistes la plupart du temps. C'était souvent niais et empreint de bons sentiments, surtout dans les romans qui tournaient autour de cette relation amoureuse, mais c'était parfois bien écrit et ne faisait pas toujours passer l'intrigue principale en second plan. Ces histoires d'amour étaient plutôt variées : cela allait de la rencontre la plus banale possible à la plus improbable que l'imagination pouvait le permettre. Les deux membres des couples étaient jeunes, vieux, d'ethnie identique ou différente, soudés ou au bord de la rupture, calmes ou passionnés dans leurs démonstrations d'affection, ils n'étaient pas toujours de la même classe sociale, leur amour était parfois confronté au rejet de leurs familles respectives, à celui de la société, à la maladie ou la mort, et ils surmontaient ces épreuves, ou ils ne les surmontaient pas. Des histoires très différentes, en somme. La seule constante étant qu'un homme et une femme tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Chacun devait pouvoir se retrouver dans au moins une de ces histoires, non ?

Gaara trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Une fois, alors que, grâce à son Troisième Œil, il regardait son peuple se promener dans les rues de Suna et vivre leur vie sans avoir à craindre de tomber sur le monstre qu'il fut pendant des années, il aperçut deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient hésiter à se tenir la main. Un peu plus tard, l'une d'elles vérifia que personne ne les regardait, et embrassa chastement sa compagne sur les lèvres. Gaara en fut d'abord troublé, car il avait toujours vu ce genre de gestes échangé entre une femme et un homme. Mais en même temps, se dit-il alors, si ce genre de sentiments et de désirs pouvait être éprouvé entre gens de sexe différent, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y avoir la même chose entre deux hommes ou deux femmes ? De ce qu'il en savait, le sentiment amoureux avait l'air d'être quelque chose de fabuleux. Tous les couples qu'il avait rencontrés semblaient très heureux d'être amoureux. Pourquoi cela se limiterait-il à une seule combinaison d'êtres humains ? Pourquoi personne n'en parlait ?

L'amour était une chose sur laquelle il avait beaucoup médité. Il avait pensé pendant tellement de temps qu'il ne le connaîtrait jamais… Pourtant, à présent, il avait l'amour de sa sœur et de son frère, il avait l'amour de son peuple, il avait l'amour de ses amis, et il avait aussi eu l'amour de sa mère… Il ne savait pas toujours très bien comment le rendre, mais il se soignait. Ces sentiments lui étaient précieux, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à en parler avec d'autres personnes. Il craignait d'être à nouveau trahi. Temari et Kankuro devaient le sentir, ou tout du moins le supposer, car ils lui rappelaient régulièrement à quel point ils étaient fiers de lui, et Kankuro lui ébouriffait parfois gentiment les cheveux. Et puis ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de partager un repas avec lui, « comme une vraie famille, » disaient-ils. Ils lui faisaient aussi remarquer comme les villageois le regardaient à présent avec bienveillance et respect, comme ils lui disaient bonjour en souriant. Les amis qu'il avait pu se faire depuis qu'il avait commencé à se racheter une conduite lui rendaient régulièrement visite ; ils discutaient longtemps, et allaient parfois se promener. Et quand ils partaient, ils précisaient toujours qu'ils avaient passé un agréable moment et lui adressaient un grand sourire. Le sien n'était jamais aussi expressif, mais n'en était pas moins sincère, et il espérait que les autres le savaient.

Il comprenait les mécanismes de l'amitié, de l'amour filial. Il savait que cela s'entretenait, que ce n'était pas à sens unique. Il savait aussi que ces différentes amours ne connaissaient pas de genre. Il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de différent avec l'amour conjugal. C'était le seul qu'il ne connaissait pas, sur lequel il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi. Tout ce qu'il en savait, c'est que c'était une autre sorte de lien, qui s'accompagnait d'autres désirs, plus intimes, mais dans l'absolu, il ne voyait pas bien en quoi cela ne pourrait pas concerner deux hommes ou deux femmes. Il tenta de se renseigner sur le sujet, en lisant et en en parlant avec d'autres personnes, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que c'était peine perdue. D'abord, il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver de la documentation. Ensuite, ses discussions ne donnaient pas grand-chose de positif. Il aurait pensé que les gens, simplement, ne sauraient pas. N'auraient pas d'avis. Mais au lieu de cela, il se heurta à un mur de réticence et de dégoût.

« Contre-nature. » « Pas normal. » « Perversion. » « Maladie. » « Bizarre. » « Désordre affectif. » « Criminel. »

Visiblement, à Suna, plutôt rares étaient les personnes que cela ne dérangeait pas, ou qui s'en fichaient totalement. Celles qui pensaient qu'il était injuste que ce soit autant tabou n'étaient pas bien nombreuses non plus. Et la plupart du temps, elles étaient concernées par la question, racontant leur expérience. Ce genre de relations était traité au mieux comme un sujet de moquerie, comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire parodie de ce qu'est « le véritable amour entre un homme et une femme, » au pire comme un « fléau social » à éradiquer, au même titre que l'alcoolisme, voire même le meurtre pour certains.

Gaara ne comprenait pas d'où venait un tel rejet. Cela le blessait, ce qu'il comprenait encore moins. Pourquoi ce qui est considéré comme merveilleux entre deux individus, serait soudainement considéré comme une perversion entre deux autres individus ? Le baiser échangé par ces deux jeunes femmes n'avait rien de pervers selon Gaara. Jiraiya, _lui_, était un pervers. Le sentiment amoureux était-il donc si spécial ? Après tout, il n'en connaissait rien, il ne pouvait pas en juger. Un jour, il décida de se renseigner autour de lui. Il commença par son grand frère.

« Kankuro, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'être amoureux ?

\- Euh, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas moins qualifié qu'un autre pour en parler.

\- Ben, je n'ai jamais été amoureux, mais j'ai des amis qui le sont. Ils parlent tout le temps de leur copine, et ils se battent pour savoir qui est la plus mignonne. Parfois, ils me bassinent avec leurs disputes de couple, et le lendemain, ils me bassinent avec leurs réconciliations. Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça, soudainement ?

\- J'apprends. Sur beaucoup de choses. Et ça en fait partie.

\- Euh, très bien. Tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Penses-tu que ce genre de relations puisse exister entre deux hommes ou deux femmes ?

\- De q-… Hein ?!

\- Ça te choque ?

\- Non, Gaara. C'est surtout que ça me surprend. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle souvent, ici.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Les gens peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent. Oui, je pense que ça peut exister, puisque c'était ta question. Il y a ces deux types, au village. Ils vivent tous les deux depuis au moins vingt ans. Tout le monde fait semblant de ne pas savoir, mais c'est un vrai secret de polichinelle : tous les villageois savent qu'ils sont ensemble, mais on n'en parle pas. Beaucoup préfèrent faire comme si ça n'existait pas. Moi, je m'en fiche. Ils ne font de mal à personne. Ça m'est bien égal de savoir ce qu'ils font une fois qu'ils ont refermé la porte de leur maison. Ils ont l'air d'être heureux tous les deux, et ça fait un moment qu'ils ne font plus grand cas des regards méprisants qui leur sont lancés. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? »

C'était un début de réponse, en effet. Mais il y avait toujours des zones d'ombre.

« Pourquoi les méprise-t-on, s'ils ne font de mal à personne ? Demanda Gaara.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec une femme, comme les autres hommes. Moi, je ne comprends pas forcément non plus, mais c'est juste parce que je trouve que les filles sont si jolies ! Enfin bon, l'amour, il paraît que ça se commande pas.

\- Merci, Kankuro. »

Gaara laissa son frère vaquer à ses occupations. Il s'en alla ensuite trouver Temari. Elle était amoureuse. Ça aussi, c'était un secret de polichinelle.

« Bonjour, Temari.

\- Salut ! Comment va ?

\- Bien. Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis à ta disposition.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, le sentiment amoureux ? J'essaie de le comprendre, mais c'est difficile quand on ne le ressent pas.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne le ressens pas ?

\- Comment le saurais-je, au final, si je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

\- Et bien, commença la jeune femme, quand on est amoureux, on est très attaché à cette personne qui est très spéciale pour nous. Ça peut aller très loin, j'ai une copine qui refuse que son petit ami fréquente d'autres filles, parce qu'elle a peur qu'il la trompe. Bon, c'est un cas extrême, je te l'accorde.

\- Mais s'il l'aime, il ne le fera pas ?

\- Non, mais on ne peut jamais être sûr des sentiments de quelqu'un pour soi. Il faut lui demander, ou bien interpréter les signes. Il faut aussi savoir prouver son amour. Par des gestes d'affection, des mots gentils, des petits cadeaux… Le plus souvent, tu le sais, que la personne t'aime. Tu le sens. Mais quand on n'est pas très sûr de soi, ou que l'on a eu des expériences difficiles par le passé, c'est normal d'avoir un peu peur d'être trahi. Je pense qu'il faut être honnête dans un couple, et toujours se dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur. C'est un peu comme l'amitié, mais en plus intime, car on fait des grands projets ensemble, on veut passer le restant de sa vie avec l'autre, vieillir avec, n'être séparés que par la mort. Et puis souvent aussi d'autres trucs encore plus intimes, car en général, il ne se passe pas la même chose entre deux amis qu'entre deux amants. Ou alors les deux ont besoin de revoir les liens qui les unissent, mais je suppose que c'était pas l'objet de ta question.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Gaara. Mais ça reste dans le thème. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui fait de l'amour un sentiment si spécial, en quoi il est différent de l'affection que je vous porte à toi et Kankuro en tant que membre d'une même fratrie, ou bien d'une amitié très forte, comme celle que j'ai avec Naruto Uzumaki. Mis à part, bien entendu, les « trucs encore plus intimes » que tu as évoqués…

\- Hm… Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer ? C'est presque spirituel. Un peu comme si les deux âmes étaient liées, d'où l'expression d' « âme sœur, » je suppose. Tu sens que c'est cette personne qu'il te faut. C'est celle avec qui tu te sens toujours bien, avec qui tu serais vraiment toi. Il y a ce désir de ne faire qu'un avec elle, émotionnellement, et puis physiquement aussi, la plupart du temps. C'est une personne que tu aimes tellement que son bonheur à elle t'importe dix fois plus que le tien propre. Tu pourrais mourir pour elle… Et l'éloignement est une torture. Comme une déchirure, parce que… Parce qu'il n'est pas là… Et puis… Tu te sens toute chose quand tu penses à lui ou que tu parles de lui…

\- Comme toi à l'instant ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu pensais à Shikamaru Nara.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu mens.

\- N'en parle pas à Kankuro.

\- Il est déjà au courant, à n'en pas douter, précisa Gaara.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu parles tout le temps de lui. Il est toujours la première personne que tu veux voir quand on va à Konoha. Ça ne pouvait être que de lui dont tu parlais.

\- Finalement, tu sais reconnaître le sentiment amoureux chez les autres ! Riposta Temari.

\- Reconnaître et comprendre, ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller. »

Ce n'était pas si compliqué, en fait. Du moins, en apparence. Gaara avait l'impression d'être encore plus perdu. L'amour est simple, mais finalement, les gens aiment à le rendre compliqué.

Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit, alors qu'il rédigeait quelques contrats, Temari lui rendit une petite visite. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait le sentiment que leur conversation n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Gaara lui avoua le but de ses interrogations.

« Je ne saisis pas pourquoi l'amour avec un grand A est toujours représenté entre un homme et une femme. Ce n'est pas possible entre deux femmes ou deux hommes ? Kankuro dit qu'il paraît que l'amour ne se contrôle pas.

\- Il a raison. J'ai horreur des feignasses, et pourtant, j'aime cet imbécile de Shikamaru. Je connais une fille qui est sortie avec une fille une fois, mais ça n'a pas pu durer, parce que leurs familles trouvaient ça immoral. Et je crois qu'un gars que j'ai connu à l'académie fricote avec un de nos anciens camarades.

\- Ce n'est donc pas si exceptionnel. Kankuro m'a parlé de ce vieux couple d'hommes à propos desquels tout le monde est apparemment au courant, et j'ai moi-même vu deux jeunes femmes échanger un baiser. Pourquoi personne n'en parle, ou alors en des termes aussi péjoratifs ? Dans un monde en guerre avec autant de haine, pourquoi condamner l'amour, si ça ne fait de mal à personne ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Gaara. La Nature a fait en sorte que les individus mâles et les individus femelles se rencontrent pour procréer et perpétuer l'espèce, alors je suppose que ces gens pensent que ceux qui ne suivent pas cette règle ont un problème.

\- Pourtant, la Nature a visiblement fait en sorte qu'un homme puisse aussi aimer un homme, et qu'une femme puisse aimer une femme.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais beaucoup de personnes ne prennent pas le temps de réfléchir aussi loin. Ce genre d'attirance reste marginal, dans le sens où ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus répandu, et du coup, les gens ne comprennent pas. Quand on ne comprend pas, on a peur. Et quand on a peur, on rejette. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi : les gens ne comprenaient pas que le monstre, c'était ce qu'il y avait en toi, et non pas toi. Ils ont eu peur de toi et t'ont rejeté. Et ce qui n'aide pas, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est quand des gens qui ont peur se mettent à dire des choses irrationnelles, basées sur des arguments irrationnels : ce n'est pas naturel, ce n'est pas un comportement normal, ce monstre veut sûrement nous tuer, il prend l'apparence d'un enfant pour mieux nous berner… Et là, c'est l'effet boule de neige : d'autres gens qui n'avaient pas trop peur ou pas d'avis se mettent à avoir peur, et répètent les mêmes choses, parfois en les amplifiant, et toujours de façon injustifiée. »

Gaara considéra ces paroles quelques instants. Les souvenirs de son enfance évoqués par Temari le mirent mal à l'aise et l'attristèrent. Mais dans le fond, elle avait raison. Malheureusement.

« Mais pourquoi personne ne les contredit ? Reprit-il.

\- Il y a sûrement des gens qui le font, mais ceux qui ont peur parlent souvent trop fort, répondit calmement Temari. C'est plus facile d'attribuer tous les maux du monde à une petite catégorie de personnes plutôt que de voir ses propres défauts et d'admettre sa part de responsabilité.

\- Et je suppose que c'est plus facile de craindre une chimère plutôt que d'essayer de l'apprivoiser et se rendre compte ensuite qu'on s'est trompé, et que ce n'est en fait qu'un petit animal inoffensif.

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec ça ?

\- Et bien au début, je trouvais ça bizarre, j'étais un peu influencée par d'autres gens qui avaient des _a priori _négatifs, et puis j'en ai parlé avec des gens, comme cette copine dont je te parlais, qui est sortie avec une fille, et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait en fait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit ouvert.

\- Merci pour cette discussion, Temari.

\- De rien, petit frère. Et ne t'en fais pas, Kankuro et moi t'aimons. Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas été là quand tu avais besoin de nous…

\- Vous étiez trop jeunes pour vous dire que la chimère pouvait être apprivoisée.

\- Tu es en fait un petit chaton inoffensif !

\- Méfie-toi donc du lion qui se cache derrière.

\- Très bien, Kazekage-sama ! Et n'oublie pas : Kankuro et moi serons toujours avec toi. Même si Naruto ne partage pas tes sentiments. »

Cette dernière phrase prit Gaara tellement au dépourvu qu'il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle avait été prononcée.

« Mais… Pourquoi me parles-tu soudain de Naruto ?

\- Parce que toi, tu en parles tout le temps ! Et c'est toujours la première personne que tu veux voir quand on va à Konoha ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux, puis s'en alla. Gaara ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Puis il se rendit compte que sa sœur pensait qu'il était amoureux de Naruto. _C'est absurde_, se dit-il d'abord. Naruto n'était qu'un simple ami. Un ami dont il était très proche et à qui il portait beaucoup d'affection, mais un ami quand même.

Ce fut un nouveau sujet de réflexion nocturne pour Gaara. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu amener Temari à une telle conclusion ? Il repensa à ce qu'elle avait décrit comme étant l'amour. Alors bien sûr, il pourrait mourir si cela signifiait sauver la vie de Naruto. Mais il pourrait mourir pour son peuple aussi ; d'ailleurs, concrètement, il l'avait fait. Bien sûr qu'il voulait son bonheur, comme il voulait le bonheur de tous les gens qu'il aimait. Il parlait souvent de lui car c'était tout de même la personne qui avait changé sa vie, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel. Et c'était toujours lui qu'il allait voir à Konoha en premier pour la bonne raison que c'était la personne du village avec qui il s'entendait le mieux.

Il s'était fait d'autres amis à Konoha, comme Rock Lee, ou Kakashi, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait développé une relation très particulière avec Naruto. En effet, le jeune homme était bien la personne qui le comprenait le mieux… Lui aussi savait ce que c'était d'être rejeté, d'être trahi. Mais avoir une histoire similaire ne suffisait pas à faire une amitié : ils se complétaient également, en quelque sorte. Gaara ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Naruto outre mesure, d'autant plus qu'il adorait parler, de choses sérieuses comme de futilités. Le jeune homme l'avait d'ailleurs remercié un jour de le laisser parler sans discontinuer ; la plupart des gens finissaient par l'interrompre, lassés de ses babillages incessants.

Gaara trouvait cela curieux. Naruto était doté d'une telle capacité d'écoute et de compréhension… Il lui semblait bien normal de l'écouter à son tour quand il parlait. Les rares fois où Gaara s'était réellement confié à lui, comme il ne l'avait quasiment jamais fait avec qui que ce soit, Naruto l'avait laissé parler, et Gaara avait pu lire dans son regard qu'il avait écouté le moindre de ses mots. Et il savait bien que c'était compliqué pour une personne comme Naruto, qui avait besoin de parler, parler, parler…

Et puis cela ne dérangeait pas Gaara, bien au contraire. Il aimait beaucoup la voix de son ami, il la trouvait très agréable à entendre. Temari lui avait dit une fois qu'elle ne la supportait pas ; il avait une voix bien trop agaçante, selon elle. Et puis il riait trop fort. Gaara, lui, aimait bien son rire. C'était un rire franc et sincère, témoignage de sa joie de vivre malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Il aimait bien son sourire, aussi. Surtout quand c'était à lui que Naruto souriait, car il ressentait alors toute la chaleur et la bienveillance qui caractérisaient le jeune homme. Et il trouvait cela bien agréable que cela lui soit destiné…

Il aimait le bleu de ses yeux, un bleu intense comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Son regard reflétait la moindre de ses émotions, la joie comme la colère, la tristesse comme la surprise, mais aussi lorsqu'il se cachait derrière un sourire, pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Cela attristait beaucoup Gaara, mais comme il n'était pas très doué pour consoler les gens, il se contentait de proposer à Naruto de sortir faire un tour, même pour quelques minutes, et, pour la plus grande joie de Gaara, cela suffisait à lui remonter le moral, au moins un petit peu.

Le Kazekage privilégiait ces moments passés en compagnie de son ami, car du fait de l'éloignement et de son rôle dans le village, Gaara ne pouvait pas le voir très souvent. Cependant, ils s'écrivaient très régulièrement, Naruto lui racontant dans le détail tous les potins de son village, ses entraînements, ses progrès et, avec résignation, ses échecs. Gaara conservait chacune des lettres qu'il avait reçues de lui, en en prenant plus soin que les autres, peut-être. Il lui répondait dès qu'il en avait le temps, lui donnant des conseils, lui parlant de sa vie à Suna, des amis qu'il se faisait, de ses lectures.

Soudain, Gaara sentit son cœur se serrer sans raison apparente. Il se rendit compte que Naruto lui manquait. Mais c'était normal, cela commençait à faire un moment qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il ressentait soudainement le besoin d'avoir Naruto à ses côtés, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ils avaient supporté des attentes plus longues, mais il lui semblait d'un seul coup que cela faisait des années. Il avait envie de l'avoir dans son champ de vision, de parler avec lui, d'être défait momentanément de son rôle de Kazekage et d'être Gaara, un jeune homme partageant un moment avec son ami. Il avait envie de l'entendre parler de Sakura, de Kakashi, de Kiba, de Chouji, de son échoppe de ramen favorite, de sa nouvelle technique imparable. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix, d'entendre son rire, de voir son sourire, ses yeux, de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Une petite seconde. Quoi ?

Gaara s'arrêta sur cette pensée. Prendre la main de Naruto ? C'était un geste avec une grande symbolique pour lui. Il se souvint du jour où Naruto et ses amis étaient repartis de Suna après l'attaque des deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Naruto semblait gêné et ne savait pas quoi dire, et Gaara avait simplement utilisé son sable pour soulever sa main. Il l'avait alors serrée dans la sienne. C'était une simple poignée de main, et pourtant Gaara s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails : la légère moiteur de sa paume, sa chaleur agréable, la tendresse qui s'était affichée sur le visage de Naruto quand il avait levé la tête vers lui. Gaara sourit machinalement en y repensant.

Mais était-ce d'une simple poignée de main dont il avait envie ? Non, à bien y réfléchir. Il voulait lui prendre la main de la même façon qu'il avait vu les deux jeunes femmes dans la rue le faire. Mais pourquoi ? Était-il vraiment amoureux, alors ? Son cœur continua de se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'était totalement idiot. Pourquoi se serait-il mis d'un seul coup à éprouver de l'amour pour son ami parce qu'on lui avait fait une remarque à ce sujet ?

Ou bien peut-être que c'était cette remarque qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose… Peut-être ces sentiments étaient-ils enfouis en lui depuis longtemps, et qu'il avait suffi que quelqu'un mette le doigt dessus pour que quelque chose se déclenche et qu'il réalise qu'il ne considérait peut-être plus Naruto comme un simple ami, même très proche. Ceci expliquerait pourquoi il pensait aussi souvent à lui, même parfois sans raison, pourquoi il était déçu quand Naruto était retenu par une mission alors que lui-même était à Konoha, pourquoi il se sentait particulièrement heureux quand il recevait une de ses lettres, pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être sur une autre planète lorsqu'il était seul avec lui… À bien y réfléchir, cela paraissait presque évident, maintenant. Il comprit qu'il était alors inutile de se le cacher plus longtemps : il était amoureux de Naruto.

Bon, et bien avec ça, il était bien avancé, tiens.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits qu'il réfléchissait à la question, et cette conclusion ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'opinion de Naruto sur les amours entre deux hommes ou deux femmes. D'après Temari, les gens de Konoha étaient « bien moins coincés que ceux de Suna. » On lui avait aussi raconté le baiser accidentel entre Sasuke et Naruto, ce dernier ayant précisé maintes fois que ça avait été « dégoûtant, parce que c'était Sasuke. » Pas forcément parce que c'était un autre garçon… Naruto était la bonté incarnée, et il était fort peu probable qu'il le rejetât parce qu'il aimait un autre homme. Mais Gaara savait aussi que Naruto courait après Sakura depuis leur entrée à l'académie… La courtisait-il encore ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, pouvait-il être également attiré par les hommes ? Par lui ?

Évidemment, le seul moyen pour lui d'en avoir le cœur net était de demander directement à l'intéressé, mais… Comment aborder le sujet ? Il pouvait aussi demander aux amis de Naruto, mais il n'en avait pas très envie, car cela ne les regardait pas ; il s'agissait de sa vie privée, et il n'était pas assez en confiance avec eux pour parler de ses soucis. De plus, il craignait un peu de parler d'une chose aussi taboue, taboue en tout cas au Pays du Vent.

Gaara se prit la tête dans les mains en maudissant Temari de lui avoir fait prendre conscience de son amour pour Naruto. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout de savoir qu'on éprouve des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un sans avoir la moindre idée de leur réciprocité…

Naruto ne serait probablement pas intéressé, c'était évident. Gaara laissa tomber le sujet pendant quelques jours, bien décidé à éviter de s'encombrer l'esprit avec cette histoire. Mais il n'eut plus beaucoup le choix lorsqu'un jour, il reçut une lettre de Naruto l'informant qu'il ferait une courte étape à Suna lors d'une mission. Gaara se sentit alors pris de panique, la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisant presque insupportable dès qu'il pensait à son ami. Il ne voulait plus le voir, il voulait que la douleur s'arrête… Il hésita à mentir en lui répondant qu'il ne serait pas disponible. Mais ce n'était pas honnête, et paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais aussi ardemment désiré sa présence…

Perdu dans ces pensées bien trop contradictoires, il décida de demander l'aide de Temari. C'était en partie à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait à présent dans cette situation, c'était à elle de l'aider à trouver une solution pour en sortir. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le faire tout seul…

« Temari… Puisque tu as découvert avant moi ce que j'éprouvais pour Naruto… Peut-être que tu pourras me conseiller sur la conduite à suivre à présent, » annonça-t-il à sa sœur.

Il lui expliqua son problème et son désarroi face à la venue du jeune homme, ainsi que ce qu'il avait pensé faire. Son aînée le regarda avec un petit sourire triste. Gaara n'aima pas trop cela car il trouvait que cela ressemblait un peu trop à de la pitié, même s'il savait que ça n'en était pas. Il garda toutefois cette pensée pour lui et attendit la réponse de Temari.

« C'est une situation compliquée, en effet, commença-t-elle. Cela dit, je ne crois pas que l'éviter soit une bonne solution. C'est toujours délicat, ce genre d'histoires où on tombe amoureux d'un ou d'une amie. En avouant ses sentiments, on risque aussi de briser l'amitié.

\- C'est très réconfortant, répondit Gaara, sarcastique.

\- Oui, enfin, ça n'arrive pas à chaque fois ! Tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. Tu sais que j'ai parfois un peu de mal avec Naruto, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il n'est pas du genre à mettre facilement fin à une amitié. Je pense que tu devrais lui parler.

\- Tu veux dire lui avouer que j'ai découvert que je suis amoureux de lui ? Demanda le rouquin, incrédule. Je ne peux pas, notre amitié ne serait plus jamais la même.

\- C'est possible, mais toute amitié évolue, en même temps que les gens qui la partagent, tu sais. Je pense que c'est plus sain que tu lui en parles, car sinon, tu risques de te bloquer là-dessus et d'être incapable de passer à autre chose. Et puis tu pourrais finir par lui en vouloir sans t'en rendre compte, et là, votre amitié serait définitivement entachée. Si tu lui dis, il ne te répondra peut-être pas ce que tu espérais, ça arrive, c'est comme ça. Mais au moins, tu seras fixé, et tu auras vidé ton sac. Tu n'auras plus ce poids à porter. Et puis, Naruto est un idiot, mais pas au point de te rejeter parce que tu es amoureux de lui, même si vous êtes tous les deux des garçons. S'il peut devenir ami avec un ex-tueur en série, ça, ça ne le dérangera pas. »

Temari avait parfois autant de tact et de délicatesse que Naruto… Mais elle avait raison, après tout.

« Et si tu lui fais promettre de garder ça pour lui, quelle que soit l'issue de votre discussion, je suis sûre qu'il le fera.

\- C'est sûrement vrai… Merci de tes conseils, Temari.

\- De rien, petit frère. »

Ça n'allait pas être facile, et il devait se préparer au refus de Naruto. Mais il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui. Peut-être auraient-ils alors besoin de prendre un peu de distance l'un avec l'autre, ou bien peut-être que ça ne serait pas nécessaire. Il se devait en tout cas d'être franc avec son ami, il n'avait pas envie de lui cacher quoi que ce soit…

Il se surprit soudain à imaginer tout l'inverse, et que Naruto, pour quelque raison que ce fût, partagerait ses sentiments, au moins un petit peu. C'était probablement utopique, mais… Après tout, Naruto était imprévisible… Il s'imagina simplement assis à côté de lui, lui prenant la main, l'écoutant parler, comme d'habitude. Admirant son sourire… S'en rapprochant… Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent…

Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ces douces pensées, de peur d'être encore plus déçu. Il répondit au message de Naruto en lui disant qu'il lui tardait de le voir et, avec un brin d'hésitation, lui précisa qu'il aurait à lui parler de quelque chose de très important. Puis il reprit sa vie aussi normalement que possible jusqu'à l'arrivée de celui qui hantait ses pensées.

Sa relation avec lui allait forcément s'en trouver changée. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ou bien quelque chose entre les deux. Ainsi va la vie, même s'il espérait que cela pencherait plus pour le meilleur, évidemment. Toutes les histoires d'amour ne se déroulaient pas comme dans les romans qu'il avait pu lire, mais ça ne signifiait pas la fin du monde pour autant. Et comme le disait Temari, mieux valait qu'il soit fixé une bonne fois pour toutes et rapidement pour ainsi préserver leur amitié, puisqu'il savait que Naruto ne serait jamais du genre à mettre un terme à leur relation pour ça, plutôt que de tout garder pour lui, au risque que cela gangrène leur amitié jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus réparable. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, et un simple mauvais moment à passer, se répétait-il.

Bien qu'il n'en montrât rien à son entourage, ce fut avec une grande appréhension qu'il attendit la venue de Naruto. Quand, un jour, un secrétaire entra dans son bureau pour lui signifier la visite d'un shinobi de Konoha (les ANBU ne laissaient pas Naruto rentrer dans son bureau de façon aussi désinvolte qu'il le faisait avec son homologue Tsunade), il inspira profondément, ordonnant à ses mains d'arrêter de trembler, signa un ou deux papiers et demanda au secrétaire de faire entrer l'invité. Naruto entra quelques instants plus tard, tout sourire, rayonnant comme à son habitude. Le cœur de Gaara fondit en même temps qu'il se serrait.

« Bonjour, Naruto, j'espère que tu as fait bon voyage, dit Gaara avec un grand sourire, chose qu'il ne faisait quasiment qu'en présence du jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Oui, ça va, même si c'est jamais agréable de traverser le désert ! Alors, il paraît que t'as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Gaara prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et se lança.

* * *

_**Note :**_ Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas les fins aussi ouvertes, mais honnêtement, j'aime bien que ça se finisse là, je n'ai pas follement envie de continuer, parce que la conclusion de leur discussion n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus en écrivant cette histoire, mais plutôt les ressentis de Gaara, son cheminement de pensée et la découverte de ses sentiments :)


End file.
